Close Encounters: A Little Closer
by Shyrstyne
Summary: RvB/Transformers. Donut and Caboose have a friendly chat with their visiting Robots.


This is both better and worse than _Close Encounters_. It's not quite as funny, not helped by the fact that Donut kept trying to channel Tucker instead of cooperating like he was supposed to. Tracks was also refusing to be funny.

On the up side however, I managed to wrangle everyone into giving me their names. I always felt I really copped out on the last one because I did not have a flying clue who I was writing about… Which was a little more necessary for this one.

A thank you goes to _Screamers just a Screamer_ for suggesting the sequel (and giving some handy hints/suggestions as to my mystery mechs, a few of which I obviously used).

No, it's definitely not as funny, but I didn't really find Donut all that funny in the series either, so it makes sense. I am kinda/sorta thinking about doing one with Tucker, who I did find funny, but we'll see how that goes.

**Close Encounters: A Little Closer**

"_How_ big?"

"**A planet."**

"Wow, that sounds amazing."

"**I think your story sounds much more far-fetched than mine. I mean, treating a head wound with CPR? I may not be a doctor, but-."**

"**I think the fact that they don't really react to any of it more disturbing than their story."**

"Kernal Muffin-head! What have you found?"

"Oh, hey Caboose. I was just talking to these robots here, listening to their stories."

"Is it story time? I love story time! May I listen?"

"Sure Caboose."

"Can you start over though? I missed the beginning."

"**I'm afraid that would take far too long-"**

"Sure Caboose."

"**What? But I-"**

"Aw, it's okay. Just keep going from where you were, he won't notice."

There was a short pause to gauge Caboose's mental capacity.

"**So as I was saying, there, looming right over our home planet of Cybertron, was Unicron. As he and our forces waged battle-"**

"Oh, oh, pick me!"

…

"**Yes, er, Caboose?"**

"May I take a potty break?"

"…"

"Sure Caboose, we'll wait for you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

…

"Alright, keep going."

"**Your friend seems a little… underdeveloped."**

"Who? Caboose? No way. Well, maybe a little, but he's a good kid. Now, what happened with Unicron?"

"**After Hot Rod and his team cruised a ship through his optic sensor, Hot Rod used the Matrix of Leadership to defeat Unicron and render him mostly harmless. He became Rodimus Prime and our new Leader."**

"Wow, and you watched all this happen?"

Snort

"**He wishes."**

"**I do not, in fact. No, I did not see everything with my own two optics, but everything I have said has been nothing but fact."**

"Oh I don't doubt that. There's enough crazy stuff going on around here for me to believe just about anything… Although I have to admit, 'Hot Rod' sounds like a name from a por-"

"I'm back!"

"Hi Caboose. Did you do up your armor properly?"

"Yes. Yes I did." There was far too much satisfaction in that tone of voice.

"So what brings your giant robot kind here anyways?"

"**Strange energy readings. We were concerned the Decepticons might try to take advantage of whatever might be here."**

"That's cool. We're not sure why we're here, except that we're supposed to be fighting or something. You'd have to ask Sarge."

"**How long have you been here?"**

"With or without time travel?"

"…**Without."**

"No clue."

"**My question is, why are you still fighting each other if you're so far in the future and you haven't had any human contact of any kind yet? For all you know, your war could have ended centuries ago."  
**

"You know, I actually thought that-"

"It was my idea!"

"-But Sarge said so, and you gotta do what Sarge says. Unless you're Simmons throwing a tantrum. Or Grif. But Grif doesn't really do anything for anybody, so he doesn't really count."

"… **You have my condolences to your pathetic existence."**

"Thanks- wait, that's not nice."

"**My apologies, my companion can be very crude at times."**

"Hey, it's no problem. Thanks though. You know, you're pretty cool Tracks. You should come hang with us sometime."

"**My thanks for your invitation, but I'm afraid I will have to decline. We unfortunately have other things to attend to."**

"**Yeah. Like a fragging **_**war**_**."**

"**Now now, Cliffjumper-"**

"**Don't you 'now now' me you-"**

"Hey, isn't that one of your friends? Where's he going in such a hurry?"

"He is not very big. Do you think he's a premie?"

"I'm not sure how that would work, exactly…"

"**Bumblebe-"**

"**Skyfire sent me to get you guys. We're leaving. Now. Hopefully before we find out whether the crazyness is contagious."**

"**Thank Primus."**

"Aaw, you guys are leaving? I never got to show you my collections."

"**Perhaps some other time."**

"**Yeah, like never."**

"**Now n-"**

"**Don't you dare!"**

"**No need to get huffy."**

Exeunt various Transformers

"Well that was rude. I never even got to say goodbye. They could have waited a moment or two."

"I was always really bad at goodbyes. That is why I never do them."

Enter Grif

"Oh hey Grif."

"* grumble grumble curse * stupid Sarge stupid Simmons giant robots…"

"Wow, you seem pissed."

"All I wanted was to chill with the robots of awesome. One thing. Why am I not allowed to chill with the giant alien robots?"

"Becaaaause? Come on Grif, let out that pent up rage. I know it's in there." The singsong tone was not appropriate for a therapist.

"Because Sarge is an idiot." Like a balloon deflating, Grif's basic nature caught up to him. "God Damn. I'm going into the basement to watch old sci-fi movies and snack on pizza pockets. Don't disturb me."

"Sure Grif. Whatever you say."

"Is Gruf angry?"

"Ah, a little, but he'll get over it. Come one Caboose, let's go see what the others are up to."

"O-kay, Major Kernal Cream Puff!"

Mmmh. Cream Puffs.

Exeunt.


End file.
